


Hear no wrong, see no wrong, do no wrong?

by Myheavenonthissite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Beta Read, draco is a mafia boss, i'm looking for a beta, let me know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheavenonthissite/pseuds/Myheavenonthissite
Summary: "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."Draco is happy with his life. He's the head of the pureblood mafia, like his father was before him. He knows that the aurors are after him, but he isn't concerned. Until he is. But really, do they underestimate Draco? He'll show them just what a mistake it was to underestimate him.





	Hear no wrong, see no wrong, do no wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while now, and i've gotten fairly far into planning this story. I could use some feedback though, so feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> I am also looking for a beta, so if this story interests you and you're available, let me know!

Draco was excited for the day.  
Today he would finally meet the famous Gerard. He’s heard a lot about Gerard from his men, but as was natural, he didn’t actually meet Gerard. As the head of the pureblood mafia, Draco did not meet the new recruits until after they have proved their worth. This is for his safety, but even more because Draco couldn’t be arsed enough to care. Most of the new guys were expendable anyway. Except it seemed, this new one. Draco didn’t know much about Gerard. He heard he’s been with the crew for a few months now and proved his worth quicker than anyone ever had. Apparently the guy was a master disarmer, and had helped close a few big deals with how quick-thinking he’s been. So, it was reasonable to say that the guy had earned his place and a bit of Draco’s time. And today was finally the day he would meet Gerard.

Draco lit up a cigar, because he found that he looked more intimidating and looked around his bureau once more. His desk was a beautiful mahogany and the wall were lined with bookcases filled with mostly fake books. His real library was hidden behind it, in it the most gruesome and darkest books one could find. Behind him there were big windows that were spelled dark for this occasion. The only light came from the overhead chandelier. Which was actually the masterpiece. Draco was really proud of his chandelier.  
His bodyguards wand lit up, indicating there was a message. His bodyguard, Marco, has been with him since Draco took over for his father. ‘Gerard has just arrived’, Marco informed him. Draco took a deep breath to calm him down and a drag from his cigar.

‘Ok, let him in.’ The door opened just as Draco took another drag of his cigar. He realised he shouldn’t have done that, because the guy in the doorway startled him so much, he began coughing, his eyes watering. He checked to see what he was smoking because surely he was hallucinating. When he was done coughing, his bodyguard casts some protectives spells on him as if he was dying. ‘It’s alright, I’m fine.’ With that dismissal, his bodyguard stood back, not entirely convinced his boss was fine.

Draco closed his eyes for a second, hoping that the person in front of him would change, morph or better yet, disappear. But no, no such luck. As Draco opened his eyes, it was still Potter standing in front of him. Sure, he was glamoured. But Draco would recognise him everywhere. The way he moved, the way he breaths, the way his body just screamed ‘I’m a Potter’. He couldn’t believe it. The nerve of the guy. Wasn’t he an auror? He should have him killed. His tempered flared up but he calmed himself down quickly. He had to be smart about this. As Draco was thinking this, he kept staring at Potter icily. He was waiting for the man to start squirming. But no such thing happened. The bugger just kept staring him down.

‘So, Gerard.’ Draco drawled the letters out, while raising his eyebrow.  
‘Sir’. Potter answered him. His face was still a mask of indifference.  
‘Take a seat.’ Draco flicked his hand to the seat in front of his bureau.  
Potter crossed the room slowly, moving from the door to the chair. The tension in the room felt really thick, and Draco struggled to keep his thought in order.

When Potter sat down in the chair that Draco indicated, Draco flicked his hand to signal to the guards that they could leave. Then he turned towards Marco and dismissed him. Marco seemed reluctant to leave Draco alone, but Draco nodded reassuringly to him and waved his hand insistently.  
When they were finally alone, Draco levelled a look with Potter. “So, Gerard”. He made sure he made the letters drip in scepticism. Potter just levelled him with a look. “Tell, me. Why did you join my crew?” Potter blinked in confusion. “You mean they didn’t tell you?”

Draco made a nonsense sound that doesn’t say anything. That voice just confirmed it was Potter. Did they think he was stupid? Or did they not think Draco would recognize that voice after all these years? Draco had to suppress a scoff. Like he could ever forget. He memorised that voice in first year.

Now, what to do? Draco pondered. He stared at Potter and realised Potter had just said something.

“Yes, well, whatever. Let’s see what they did tell me.” Draco pulled out a file on Gerard from his desk. He didn’t really need it, because he prepares his meetings but he needs to do something with his hands. He flips trough, finding a random page, rattling things of, confirming them with Potter. In the back of his mind he kept making up plans and dismissing them. How would he unmask Potter and what could he gain from him? These thought were the only thing that kept this meeting from being boring. To top it off, he didn’t learn anything new about Potter. He wrapped up the meeting and sent Potter away with a wave of his hand. He was putting the file back where it belonged and was preparing to leave, when he noticed Potter hadn’t moved. He turned to face him and stared at him. Potter stared back, sitting seemingly carelessly in the chair. “You’re dismissed.” Draco said, voice cold, all ready to move on and get home. He wanted to take a long bath to determine what he wants to do with Potter.

But Potter didn’t move, he seemed confused. “They said you would decide if you let me in your inner circle.” Draco almost scoffed at the idea. Of course the idiot would think the decision would be made immediate. “That’s not how things work. You can’t just barge your way in and demand you’re let in my inner circle. Leave. You may hear something, you may not. Make yourself useful either way.” Potter looked really unhappy for a moment but quickly schooled his features. “Of course. I will.” Potter opened the door and took anther look at the office space before he left.

Draco let out a sigh of relief and deflated. He really needs a bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter! Please let me know what you think, i welcome every piece of feedback!


End file.
